The Slender Scerets
by diddykong09
Summary: What happens when seven friends go camping? Not as creepy as 'Cupcakes' but its a story enjoy please R&R.


"Come on Johnathan we got to go camping tonight." said Tim as they finished their lunches and walked out to go back to Johnathan's dorm.

"Dude we have exams to study for." I yelled frustrated at Tim for bring up the idea to camp out

"Ya Tim and I have a date with Tracey tonight." Keith said

"Bring her too." Tim said as he stepped into the dorm room to see Steve passed out from the night before.

"Why is he still here?" I asked

"I don't know, want to draw on his face?" Tim suggested

"You're an asshole." I said as I went to wake up Steve

"Whatever you know that Keith had the same idea!" Tim yelled

"Sad part is I did." Keith admitted

"What happened?" Steve asked as he woke up

"You passed out." I said "Now get your ass up and let's go meet Toby, Bob, and Daniel."

"Fine." Steve said as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself off the floor

"Too late you assholes." Daniel said as I walked to the door

"Nevermind they came to us." I said as I saw Bob and Toby behind Daniel

"Seriously we need to camp tonight!" Tim yelled

"Dammit Tim drop the camping idea!" I yelled back pissed

"What camping idea?" asked Toby

"I want to go camping tonight but they're being pansies." Tim answered

"Damn I'll go." Toby said

"Count me in too." Bob stated

"You guys can't be serious." I asked

"Know what I'll go." Keith said

"Really? I asked dumb struck

"Ya I told you it's a great idea Johnathan." Tim began to gloat

"It is a retarded idea but im also retarded so I'll go." Daniel said with a smile

"Dammit you guys are really gonna go camp aren't you?" I said

"Yep." everyone yelled at me

"I hate you all because I now need to go." I replied

"Yes I knew that would happen!" Tim screamed in Daniel's ear

"Shut the fuck up!" Daniel yelled "I have a headache now thanks asshole."

"Your welcome." Tim said

"Ok everyone get out." I said "I need to get ready."

"Ok that's fair every one meet at my dorm with your stuff for the trip." Tim yelled

As everyone left and I got my stuff together I sat down and started to play oblivion. I walked around a corner and had to lock pick a door. "Ok I suck at this but I can do it." I said with full confidence in my only lock pick. It emedatly broke. "Fuck!" I yelled pissed as I shut the game off. "Piece of shit game."

I gathered my stuff and walked to Tim's dorm and knocked. "Tim open the damn door." I said

He opened the door and I walked in to see Daniel, Steve, Keith, Bob, Toby, and of corse Tim. "Ready fag?" Tim asked

"Yes, why?" I answered with a question

"Becuse you seemed pissed and didn't want to come." he said

"Lets get this over with. Then tomorrow I can say how this was a complete bust and rub it in your face." I responded in my defence

"What ever ok everyone lets head out." Tim said "Oh I almost forgot Steve did you get the tent?"

"Yesh!" Steve responded trying to sound like M. Bison from the YTP's he likes to watch.

"Ok then lets head out." Tim responded to the answer from Steve

"Ok." I said grabbing my stuff as I followed him to the parking lot

"Follow me in you cars." Tim said as he left in his car

"I'll Take you Steve." I told him as i got in my car

"Sweet! Thanks." He said as he got in. I followed Tim and we arrived as he entered a wooded area.

"Hey steve did you see that?" I asked not sure if it was real

"No what did you see?" Steve asked in response

"I thought I saw a guy in a suit back there." I said still not sure

"Dude did you smoke a blunt before you came here?" He asked looking at me like im crazy

"No." I responded

"Whatever." He said as we pulled into a campsite

We got out and started to set up the tent and we started a fire. "Ok who want to tell the first story?" Tim asked

"I will." Steve said as we all gathered around the fire.

"This is gonna be a long night." I said under my breath

"Ok this story takes place five minutes ago in the car with Johnathan and he thought he saw a guy in a suit!" Steve said trying to make me look like a jackass

Tim perked up at hearing this and said "Dude are you high?"

"No and Steve asked the same question." I responded

"Wait you saw him too?" Daniel asked

"Ya. It looked like a tall man in a suit." I said

"Wait you guys are describing an internet meme know as the Slenderman. Did he have a face?" Bob said

"Oh my god! It's behind you." Tim yelled as I jumped over the fire and started to run. I heard laughing and turned around to see there wasn't a Slenderman just my asshole friends.

"Oh haha Tim so funny." I said pissed "I'm going to sleep and if I have marker on my face when I wake up im kicking all your asses."

I got into my sleeping bag I brought and started to sleep but I heard Bob scream. I ran out and looked to see the faces of my sacred friends "What happened?" I asked seeing Bob wasn't sitting by the fire.

"The Slenderman is real!" Tim said

"Ok whatever Tim your just trying to scare me again." I said as I noticed my friends were scared shitless. I looked behind me to see the Slenderman he had a tall and skinny body his suit was black and he had a black tie under it and I made it to his face and noticed he had no face! I turned to run and I yelled "Run!" emedeately everyone was running side by side away from that thing. "Ok so Bob knew about it so it took him." I guessed "So anyone know where it took him?"

"No! Just run it kills its victims just don't look back and keep running!" Tim yelled

"Wait how do you know so much about it?" I asked

"I wanted to see if it was real so I made up the camping excuse to get you guys with me. I'm sorry I killed you all." Tim said

"You asshole! You brought us all here to die? That's fucked up." Toby yelled

"I didn't know." Tim yelled

"Ok we'll escape and then yell at Tim. Ok?" I said

"Fair enough." Keith said

"Fine." Toby said obviously more pissed than scared at the moment

I saw Steve break away from the group and run deeper into the forest. "Steve get back here!" I yelled. Just then I heard Steve scream and then complete silence. "Fuck!" I yelled as we continued to run. We passed a tree with a piece of note book paper that said He watches with no eyes "That's not creepy" I said as I threw the note down and continued to run.

Toby tripped and I stopped to help him up "Keep running dude I fucked up. Go now!" He screamed at me

"I'll never forget this. I'll see you soon I promise." I said. I started to run away with tears in my eyes as I watched two friends give up on life. I caught Tim, Daniel, and Keith just as I heard a scream in the forest behind me.

"Where is Toby?" Keith asked

"Do I really have to say." I said crying a bit

"Dude are you crying?" Daniel asked

"He told me to run and to leave him." I said

"Oh." was all Daniel said as I watched a figure into view it was the Slenderman.

Daniel not seeing us turn around continued to run straight as he ran into the Slenderman he looked at us and yelled "Fuck!"

We continued to run our group of seven now a group of three. Keith quit running and said "I rolled my ankle."

"No Keith don't quit now keep on running." I said running back towards him

"I can't run leave me!" He yelled

"I'm not gonna let you go down quitting I said as I picked him up and continued to run but not as fast as I was

"Put me the fuck down im slowing you down!" Keith said I put him down knowing he was right but not admitting it.

"I wont let you go down like Toby when I could've helped." I said picking him up and continuing to run

"Your gonna get yourself killed Johnathan." he said

"I don't care." I responded I heard a scream and watched Tim come running toward us he hit me and I dropped Keith and landed on him. I heard a snap and heard him scream.

"Fuck my leg." Keith yelled as Tim got up and dragged me away so I couldn't help him.

"The fuck Tim?" I asked

"He is doomed and the slender man will kil you too im saving you." Tim said in a tone of complete seriousness "He is the ultimate predator."

I heard the screams of Keith "I'm sorry Keith I said under my breath while running behind Tim

"We need to get out of the forest." Tim said while we turned and we saw his car "The car!" He yelled

The Slenderman appeared in front of the car and I looked at his blank face and I felt my body go numb as I slowly walked towards him.

I felt Tim slap me and I was broke free of the trance I was in. "Don't look at his face." Tim said as we ran to my car

I got in the driver seat and grabbed the keys out of the cup holder and put the key in the ignition to start the engine but nothing happened I tried again and again but nothing happened "We're fucked!" I said to Tim as I saw the Slenderman rip the passenger door off and tear Tim from the car. "Tim!" I yelled

I heard Tim yell "I'm sorry Johnathan. Ru-." It's all he could say as he was taken away

I opened the door and sprinted to get the notebook the Tim carries in his car. I broke his car's window and grabbed the notebook and the pencil and wrote I am a victim of the Slenderman I will never be found he killed my six friends and me so if your reading this it is too late for me also he is the ultimate predator so run, Run and never look back. I threw it in the car and ran away. I ran down the hill and I saw a huge shed I choose it as my death place. I walked inside to see all of my friends and saw Bob but he had no arms. "My god!" I said to myself. Everyone else had nothing wrong with them I ran up to Steve and slapped his face. To my relief he awoke but I could tell that something was wrong I looked back to see the Slenderman. I then yelled "What the hell is you problem?" I was answered with a tilt of his head as he grew tentacles out of his back and grabbed me by my arms and legs. "You're a monster." I said as he pulled my legs and arms away from my body.

(POV Steve)

I saw as it pulled Johnathan's limbs apart I hit Tim, Toby, and Daniel. They all awoke I saw Daniel hit Keith but he didn't move "Is he dead?" I asked. I was answered with Johnathan screaming. I looked to see his severed limbs and body bleeding out. I puked in my mouth but swallowed it I then told Tim."Im gonna charge the door I want you to tell them and I'll break the door and we will escape." I got ready to be a human battering-ram I looked to see the Slenderman pick up Bob's dead body and start to cut the corpse with his tentacles.

Tim whispered "We're ready when you are." I gave a thumbs up and got ready to charge the door I put up three fingers then two then one. I got up and charged the door and broke the lock. The door splintered and everyone charged out as we continued to run to Tim's car. We got up the hill and saw that the Slenderman was their.

I heard Toby yell "Fuck you!" As he ran and drop kicked the Slenderman in the chest. Toby connected the kick but it did nothing slender man didn't even get pushed back an inch. He landed on his back coughing horribly as the slender man picked him up and threw Toby in to a tree while his limbs just spread apart from his body. We all watched in horror as the Slenderman walked towards us.

We got up and started to run but the Slenderman's tentacles grabbed our legs and dragged us all to the hut. "Why?" I screamed. The door closed and I saw Slenderman's expression hie looked pissed even though he doesn't have a face. I got an idea and yelled "Haha you don't have a face you faceless bastard!" Tim was trying not to laugh but he did a bad job and started to laugh with me.

"Are you two retarded?" asked Toby

The Slenderman walked toward me and Tim and shot his tentacles. One hit Tim in his and killed him while one hit me in my chest I screamed and said "You're a faceless bastard." I smiled as a tentacle came out and came at my face.

(POV Daniel)

I watched in horror as the tentacle came like lightning and penetrated Steve's face. "No" I yelled. The Slenderman looked at me and walked towards me. Fuck I thought as he crouched and placed a hand on my head. I couldn't move my body as I looked directly at the Slenderman's eye sockets as I felt myself become nauseated as I started to become dizzy. I passed out.

I came to and saw the Slenderman was working on Steve. I watched as he started to suck out a green mass of glue like substance. He turned around and threw Steve out of his way and started on Tim. I watched as he had a tentacle cut Tim's stomach open and rip out his organs. The Slenderman grabbed a weird organ and started to gut it. A red mass came out and the Slenderman sucked it up.

I watched as Slenderman came towards me I then asked " Why are you doing this?" Slenderman tilted his head and lifted me up into the air with his arms and then a green gas that appeared and it went away as fast as it came.

I noticed that we weren't in the shed anymore and the Slenderman was gone. I looked and saw a small farm. I saw a little boy and he was playing near a forest. I walked over to him but he couldn't see me. I watched as three robed men came out and grabbed the kid and ran into the forest. I chased after the men and saw them run deeper and deeper into the wilderness. I watched as the ran up a hill and down the other to a shed. I noticed that the shed was the one the Slenderman took me to. I walked through the wall and saw they were sacrificing the kid. I watched as a crack in the ground as a skeleton hand came out and pulled him down under as a flame came up and produced the Slenderman.

"No way!" I said shocked to see that the kid had gotten changed into a demon. The Slenderman looked at me and shook his head as the green gas from earlier filled the air.

Now back at the shed I said "That was a horrible to sacrifice you."

The Slenderman sat back agenst the wall and slid down to a sitting position. He looked at me and then I noticed the Slenderman had a faceless sad expression I asked "Why do you kill people?"

He looked up and I heard a voice in my head say "I have no choice."

"How?" I asked

"I am forced to." Slenderman said

"That sucks." I responded

"I know." Slenderman said as he walked toward me. His tentacles came out and it all went dark.

**I made up parts about the Slenderman if you didn't notice like the sacrificing and the green gas showing Daniel the child becoming Slenderman . also Happy Halloween! by the way my friend and I made a story its on his profile he is swordsman8 check it out its super random but hilarious**

**-diddykong09**


End file.
